(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing instruction apparatus, a printing system, a printing instruction method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In a printing instruction apparatus which supports printing apparatuses of plural apparatus types, with a configuration in which functions provided in the individual apparatus types of printing apparatuses are defined for the individual apparatus types and the contents of the individual functions are defined for the individual functions, the number of combinations of apparatus types and functions increases, and therefore the amount of operation required for operation guarantee may increase.